


Rise and Fall

by oiivkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, University, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiivkawa/pseuds/oiivkawa
Summary: "Are you feeling better now?""Yes," Oikawa smiled genuinely."Do you want to watch your movie then?" Iwaizumi asked, pulling Oikawa off his side so he could come face to face with him instead."Not really," he shrugged."Alright, then go to sleep," Iwaizumi chided."Hey, I didn't say I wanted to sleep either. I've got a better idea," he grinned, eyes bright and mischievous. Iwaizumi swallowed, mouth suddenly dry; he didn't even have a moment to brace himself before Oikawa's lips were on his own, pulling and sucking harshly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle, this is my first smut...

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa's loud greeting disturbed the comfortable silence in their apartment Iwaizumi had been enjoying. He was _trying_ to study for a physical biochemistry midterm and Oikawa's voice wasn't doing him any favours. 

" _No_ ," he answered, keeping his eyes glued to the textbook in front of him. 

"But you didn't even hear what I had to say," he complained. 

"Don't want to. It's probably something that'll piss me off," he snapped, trying and _failing_ to cut the conversation short. 

If Oikawa was anything, he was persistent and Iwaizumi was the person who knew that best. He felt Oikawa walk up behind the couch that Iwaizumi had turned into his makeshift desk and drape his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders from behind. He leant all his weight on Iwaizumi, not holding back at all, face coming up to brush the side of Iwaizumi's neck. He rubbed his mouth against it affectionately, but Iwaizumi wasn't going to give in. 

He had _resolve_ , dammit! He wasn't going to let Oikawa have what he wanted because he was _busy_ and Oikawa needed to understand that. 

"You're so mean to me. First you don't even want to know what I have to say. Now you won't even accept my affections," he whined against Iwaizumi's neck. He could feel Oikawa's lips turn down into a pout and he was almost tempted to turn around and kiss the look away but he didn't.

"I'm not mean," Iwaizumi corrected. He flipped the page of his textbook, trying his best to ignore the way Oikawa's arms were still draped over his shoulder and the way his hands were now tracing his muscles over his clothes. 

He was going to focus. He was going to push Oikawa off and make him leave Iwaizumi alone. Iwaizumi needed a good grade in this course. It was currently the one he was struggling with the most, which was entirely ridiculous because he was good at integration and derivatives on their own and he was good at understanding biochemical concepts; somehow though, putting the two together had turned into the bane of his existence. There were just so many formulae and constants to understand. To make matters worse, his professor refused to give them an equation sheet so he was stuck memorizing all the useless information when he could have been actually _studying_ the concepts. 

"You are to me. Everyone else gets to see such a nice Iwa-chan. But all I get to see is a gruff, _cold_ one," Oikawa fought back childishly. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He could always leave it to Oikawa to be dramatic. 

"That's because you're the only one who knows how to piss me off." He didn't know why he was rising to the bait. This was what Oikawa wanted. This was how he always won in the end. He annoyed Iwaizumi into giving in. He started with comments that had Iwaizumi giving him responses, making Iwaizumi forget what he was really supposed to focus on. That's exactly what Oikawa was doing right now; Iwaizumi recognized it, he told himself that he'd be prepared if he knew it was happening but he was just as vulnerable as ever to Oikawa's soft moans and nimble fingers, distracting him from what he really should have been doing. 

"Oikawa," he turned his head, shrugging off Oikawa's lips against his neck. "I'm studying for a midterm. You know how important this is," he reminded, eyes going soft at the guilty look on Oikawa's face. 

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. He frowned, and in a moment of weakness Iwaizumi moved his head forward to peck Oikawa's lips lightly. 

"What were you going to say?" he asked, resigned. That perked Oikawa up a little. "Don't think this means I'm going to agree with whatever it is that you want though. I figured I owed it to you to at least hear you out," he added before Oikawa could get too ahead of himself. 

"You're terrible, bringing my hopes up like that, you know," Oikawa frowned, fitting his head back into the space between Iwaizumi's neck and shoulder. "Some guys from our thermodynamics class are throwing a party. Apparently one of them went to middle school with Makki and he's going to be there, which means that Mattsun will probably be there too. I wanted to go, but only if you were there too." He didn't sound pushy, almost as if he had already made up his mind about not going, which made Iwaizumi feel slightly guilty.

"You should go," he insisted. His textbook lay open in his lap, but Iwaizumi wasn't paying attention to the words on the page anymore. 

"I can't go without you. Makki and Mattsun would make fun of me," he whined. Iwaizumi felt himself smile a little at that. 

"True, but that's never stopped you before. You want to see them, don't you? Just say 'hi' to them for me and apologize that I couldn't make it, yeah?" he reasoned. Oikawa shook his head; Iwaizumi felt his soft hair brush against his collarbone and he let out an involuntary shudder at the contact. 

"No," he pouted petulantly. "If Iwa-chan doesn't want to go then _I_ don't want to go." 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, hand coming up to card through Oikawa's hair absentmindedly. "You're only saying that because you don't want to be in a room full of people making out while you can't," he laughed. 

"Exactly," Oikawa didn't even deny it. 

"So jealous," Iwaizumi chuckled. 

"Obviously," Oikawa huffed. It made Iwaizumi laugh again, but also blush because the way Oikawa had said it without a hint of doubt in his voice was so honest and sincere, it ripped right through his heart. 

"Seriously, go have fun," Iwaizumi insisted. Oikawa shook his head again. "Oikawa, stop being so stubborn. I would go if I could, you know that, but this midterm is on Monday and I can't exactly spend tomorrow studying if I'm hungover," he reasoned. 

Oikawa whined but finally responded with a soft, "I know." He pushed himself off of Iwaizumi and removed his hands from around his neck. Iwaizumi was a little disappointed by the loss of touch but he reminded himself that this was what he needed. "Sorry for distracting you so much. I'm going to head to bed so you can study in peace," he smiled. 

"It's only 8:30," Iwaizumi frowned. 

"I guess your old man tendencies have rubbed off on my once youthful self," Oikawa sighed dramatically. Iwaizumi flicked his eraser at him. 

"Ow, so violent," he complained. "Anyway, goodnight. Good luck studying but don't frown too much. Your forehead crinkle is just going to get worse," he fussed, swooping down to place a kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek before heading towards the bedroom. 

Iwaizumi felt bad. He really did. It wasn't that Oikawa was incapable of going out when Iwaizumi wasn't around but this time, it had been different. The way he mentioned Hanamaki and Matsukawa made Iwaizumi certain that Oikawa had been looking forward to reliving some of their high school fun, if only for one night. But it wasn't such a big deal, right? They'd be on holidays soon and they'd all be able to hang out then. 

If Iwaizumi had the time now, he would have agreed. But he didn't and while he was certain that his friends would understand, it didn't stop him from feeling like an asshole. Especially because Oikawa was being so _understanding_. It meant he was a good boyfriend, which Iwaizumi already was aware of even if Oikawa didn't always like to show it; but the way he had looked so supportively at Iwaizumi made his heart flutter uncontrollably and his stomach coil in guilt. 

He tried to shake the feelings off, stopping his train of thought before it could delve into something more consuming. Oikawa was gone, the living room was silent again, and Iwaizumi had the perfect opportunity to get ahead on his studying for the night. 

* * *

The first forty-five minutes were productive. He almost forgot his earlier conversation with Oikawa because of how focused he was on solving the practice problems. Then part way through the practice problems, just when Iwaizumi was feeling good about his grasp on the material, he hit a problem he had no way of knowing how to solve. He tried every possible approach he could think of and yet, every time he checked his answer against the one his professor had posted, it came out incorrect. To make matters worse, his professor hadn't even offered a step-by-step solution because apparently that was _too easy_. Iwaizumi frowned at the thought. As if anything about this course was _easy_ to begin with. 

In the end, he decided to skip it. He could email his professor tomorrow or go to see him in office hours if he had to. It was only one problem out of thirty that he couldn't solve. That was pretty good progress if he did say so himself. So he continued on with the problems until he hit a second one, two questions later, that he couldn't solve either. 

He glared at the page accusingly, but decided to skip that one as well. His solving average was still pretty good. When he got to the third question that he couldn't solve however, Iwaizumi lost all the remaining patience he had. It wasn't that this was just another question he didn't know how to do but this was one they had _never_ talked about in class. And it was on the practice set his professor had posted which meant it could very likely appear on the midterm. What the fuck? It was entirely unfair that his professor expected the class to learn a concept on their own. He was paying to be taught, dammit. 

In frustration, he slammed his textbook shut and pushed it as far away from him as possible. He glared at it accusingly for a moment before he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 10 but Iwaizumi had been resolved to study till at least 11. Although with the way he was feeling now, he knew it was impossible so with a resigned sigh, he picked himself off the couch and headed towards the bedroom. 

He was careful to be as quiet as possible in case Oikawa really had fallen asleep but when he opened the bedroom door, he found that Oikawa was as awake as ever, surfing his phone with the lights turned off. 

"You're going to ruin your eyes like that," Iwaizumi chided, walking in. 

"Nu-uh. I have my screen changed to night mode, see," he turned his screen towards Iwaizumi. Instead of the blinding white-blue light that usually emanated from it, Iwaizumi could see that it was a soft yellow hue instead. 

He shrugged, not arguing it further. "I thought you were going to bed," he headed towards his side of the closet, exchanging his khakis for sweatpants and his t-shirt for, well, nothing. 

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled. 

Iwaizumi frowned slipping into the bed. "Are you mad at me?" 

Oikawa put his phone down at that, turning his head to face Iwaizumi. "Why would I be mad at you?" Iwaizumi was relieved to see genuine confusion on his face. 

"I don't know... because I didn't want to go to the party," he chuckled nervously. 

Oikawa blinked at him in surprise then smiled softly, reaching up to wrap his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder, pulling him in close. "Something like that wouldn't make me angry. I'm not _that_ petty," he laughed, but the offence in his voice was playful. 

"I know," Iwaizumi nodded, mimicking Oikawa's action and placing his hand around the other's waist. "I still feel bad. It's a Friday night and we're going to bed at 10," he laughed. "Hey, want to watch a movie? I bought you that new copy of Gattaca you wanted since I accidentally broke the other one. We could watch it if you want," he offered. 

"Nah, that's ok. I don't really want to watch a movie," he smiled, turning his head away from Iwaizumi. 

"Are you sure? I'm kind of at a standstill with my studying for the night and I know you said you're not mad at me but you still seem kind of upset," he frowned. 

For a moment, Oikawa didn't respond but then he turned his head back to face Iwaizumi, lips curved into a lopsided half-smile. "Iwa-chan knows me too well. But I promise it's not because we couldn't go to the party. All I really wanted was to be with you. We can do that here," he said, sliding his hand down to Iwaizumi's, offering a light squeeze. 

It was then that Iwaizumi realized something was _wrong_. When Oikawa was annoyed, he voiced his opinion very clearly but when he was truly upset, he closed himself off. Oikawa had been too complacent. He hadn't pushed Iwaizumi farther than a few seconds of pleading when Iwaizumi refused his offer for the party. Then he had gone to bed instead of lounging around, attempting to stay quiet when instead he would have been distracting Iwaizumi. That should have been enough to warn him but he had been so focused on himself that he didn't even notice the nervousness and the false smiles that had overcome Oikawa. 

"Tell me what's wrong," Iwaizumi said softly. 

Oikawa sighed against him. "You know the professor I'm TAing for? He offered me a temporary research position in his lab. He's starting a new solar radiation mapping project and wants me to help with the boundaries and calculations. And if I do well here, he said he'd take me on as a Masters student in two years,"

"That's great news, Oikawa! I'm really happy for you," Iwaizumi was so proud of him but he had a feeling that wasn't the entirety of the story. Oikawa would have been bragging, otherwise. 

"Thanks, Iwa-chan," he smiled before sighing. "But he wants to start the project over the winter holidays. I'll have to stay in Tokyo." Oikawa turned his face away from Iwaizumi's to stare at the ceiling instead, but Iwaizumi still caught sight of the wetness in his eyes.

"Oh," was all he could say. So that was why he had suggested the party in the first place. "I mean, that's not exactly ideal but it's only one year that we'll miss the New Years celebration and going back home. Our parents will understand," he added without missing a beat. 

Oikawa turned back, eyebrows knit in confusion. "What do you mean _we_?" 

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to let you spend the winter holidays by yourself," Iwaizumi flicked him lightly on the forehead. 

" _Iwa-chan_ ," he whined, voice a little breathless. "I can't do that to you. You should go back to Miyagi. Your parents must miss you and it's the holidays. You should be with people you love. What are you going to do cooped up here? I'll be in the lab most of the day anyway and you won't have anything to do," he explained, but his voice wavered, clearly touched by the offer. 

"I don't need anything to do, Shittykawa. And I _will_ be with the person I love," he blushed furiously. 

Oikawa seemed taken aback by Iwaizumi's proclamation but he smiled nevertheless. Happy and genuine, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks and accentuating the warmth in his eyes. "You're such a romantic," he laughed, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi again, leaning over to flutter kisses across his cheek. 

"Shut up," he mumbled, but he didn't deny it. "Next time, just tell me what's wrong. You worry too much for your own good. I’m happy for you, really. As if there was ever a doubt that if you'd stay, so would I." 

"Sorry, _sorry_ ," Oikawa laughed. "I just feel kind of like an asshole for holding you back," he mumbled against Iwaizumi's cheek. 

"Dumbass. You've never held me back," he muttered. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," Oikawa smiled genuinely. 

"Do you want to watch your movie then?" Iwaizumi asked, pulling Oikawa off his side so he could come face to face with him instead. 

"Not really," he shrugged. 

"Alright, then go to sleep," Iwaizumi chided. 

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted to sleep either. I've got a better idea," he grinned, eyes bright and mischievous. Iwaizumi swallowed, mouth suddenly dry; he didn't even have a moment to brace himself before Oikawa's lips were on his own, pulling and sucking harshly. 

He may not have been prepared but he certainly wasn't going to be passive about it either. Oikawa had crawled over Iwaizumi, hips placed directly against one another in the way he knew drove him crazy. 

Iwaizumi let his hands dig into the sides of Oikawa's hips as he kept one locked in Iwaizumi's hair, pulling his mouth this way and that, while the other hand slipped over Iwaizumi's chest. 

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi groaned, pulling away from the bruising kiss the moment Oikawa's hand had landed on his nipple only to twist it playfully. Not enough to be painful, but not enough to be pleasurable either. 

"What?" Oikawa asked, eyes blown wide. His lips were puffy and red, perfectly kissable; Iwaizumi couldn't resist pulling him back in, moving his tongue over teeth and fighting Oikawa for control of his mouth once more. He licked around his teeth, around his tongue, sucking lightly and swallowing the moan from Oikawa that came with the action. 

Only when they pulled back to catch some air did Iwaizumi finish his earlier train of thought. "Don't tease me." 

Oikawa grinned slyly. "I would _never_ ," he insisted yet even before the words were out of his mouth, Oikawa had pushed his hips against Iwaizumi's sliding their hardening bulges together, making Iwaizumi growl in frustration and pleasure. 

He glared at the other boy, who was still pulling at Iwaizumi's hair and grinding slowly against his hips like he knew exactly what he was doing. Truth be told, Oikawa _did_ know what he was doing. He always knew how to make Iwaizumi so hard it hurt; he knew how to drag moans from him when usually he would have been embarrassed to even think about those sounds coming from his mouth. Oikawa was a tease and as much as it frustrated Iwaizumi, he also loved it because when he did get to fuck him afterwards, the reward was sweeter than he could have imagined. 

While Oikawa had busied his hands and hips, Iwaizumi felt completely inadequate in comparison. That wouldn't do. He pulled Oikawa down, just as he was about to slide down against Iwaizumi's front, letting him feel the pleasure from the friction between their clothed erections; the action accentuated the feeling and made Oikawa whine breathily. 

"Iwa-chan, now you're the one who's teasing," he complained not entirely serious, when Iwaizumi latched his mouth onto Oikawa's neck and sucked at the soft skin there. Oikawa wasn't fond of hickies because he had to cover them up but Iwaizumi liked people to know that Oikawa was taken. So sue him for being a little possessive. When you had Oikawa Tooru as your boyfriend, it was a little hard not to be. The amount of times he had been subjected to listening to people pine after him, flirt with him, asking _Iwaizumi_ to set them up with him drove him nuts. But moments like these when it was just the two of them and Oikawa was close enough that Iwaizumi could feel the other's heartbeat, grounded him. 

"I hate when you do that," he cried, arching against Iwaizumi when he bit down against his collarbone, only to soothe the sting with his tongue. 

"Hmm, the way you're moving seems to say otherwise," Iwaizumi responded smartly, thrusting his hips up to meet Oikawa's. 

" _Oh_ ," Oikawa moaned, speeding up the action, urging Iwaizumi to continue meeting his thrusts. 

Iwaizumi slipped his fingers off of Oikawa's hips to slide under his shirt. He hated how Oikawa got cold so easily and always insisted on wearing a shirt to bed. Iwaizumi didn't often get to feel the raw heat coming off his boyfriend so he liked to take advantage of these moments. Rushed, he tugged the shirt off of him with Oikawa's help. He let his eyes roam across the expanse of Oikawa's body: all lean and long and muscled just the right way. Iwaizumi licked his lips appreciatively before pulling Oikawa flush against him, arms coming up behind Oikawa to keep him pressed against Iwaizumi's chest. 

From this angle, Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's hardened length against his thigh. He wanted nothing more than to touch it without a barrier but Oikawa hated when there wasn't any foreplay and today, it seemed like he was in charge. Still, that didn't stop Iwaizumi from taking advantage of what he could; he let his hands trail down Oikawa's back, pressing into the muscles, tracing the outline of his spine carefully, until he had reached his tail bone. Iwaizumi grinned to himself as his hands slipped around Oikawa's ass, squeezing each cheek between his palms tightly.

He was pleased when the action made Oikawa pull away from his neck then where he had busied himself kissing along Iwaizumi's jaw.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Iwa-chan," Oikawa scolded, lips pulled down into a frown but his eyes said something else entirely. 

Iwaizumi scoffed but the sound was cut off halfway when Oikawa suddenly palmed him through his pants. "Shit," he hissed, taken aback by the sudden action. Oikawa only kissed his lips lightly in something akin to an apology before he started to trail kisses down Iwaizumi's abdomen. His hands continued to play with his front until Oikawa's lips reached the light trail of hair beneath his navel. Only then did Oikawa pull at Iwaizumi's sweatpants, dragging them below his hips and doing the same to his boxers. 

Iwaizumi didn't even have to adapt to the cold air that suddenly hit his cock before Oikawa's mouth was enveloping him, bringing with it more than just the heat. Without warning, Oikawa had swallowed him back as far as possible, using his hand to replace what his mouth couldn't. 

"Fuck," he muttered, eyes closed in pleasure. Oikawa was far too good at this, far too adept at lightly scraping his teeth over Iwaizumi's length and making his toes curl; far too good at sucking harshly then soothing the aching skin with his tongue, enough to make Iwaizumi want to buck uncontrollably into the other boy's mouth. Somehow though, he restrained himself until he knew Oikawa had adjusted to the weight of him inside his mouth. 

He moaned around Iwaizumi, hands coming up to grip the side of his hips, urging Iwaizumi to move into him. And he did. He thrust up only to be met with the back of Oikawa's throat, which had him wallowing around Iwaizumi, making him see _stars_. 

He watched Oikawa pull his hands away from Iwaizumi's hips to pull down his own pants, trying his best to get them _off_ but he fumbled a bit. Iwaizumi couldn't help him even if he wanted to because he was too busy pulling at Oikawa's hair, urging him to continue bobbing fluidly against Iwaizumi's length. 

When Oikawa's pants were off, he opened his mouth wide, letting Iwaizumi's cock lie heavy and wet, entirely covered in a mix of saliva and pre-cum. Even without the pressure, Iwaizumi felt like he was in heaven, and when Oikawa leaned forward, stretching his tongue as far as it would go to lick at his balls, he couldn't held but pull at Oikawa's hair roughly, slamming his mouth over Iwaizumi's very hard, very _leaky_ cock. 

"Shit baby, I'm sorry," he crooned but Oikawa only moaned, causing Iwaizumi to curl his toes in pleasure at the vibrations. "I'm gonna come," he warned, trying to pull Oikawa's head away but Oikawa had other plans. He kept one hand against Iwaizumi's hips, pinning him the mattress while Oikawa bobbed his head faster, making sure to suck harshly every time his mouth hit the head of Iwaizumi's cock. 

Iwaizumi didn't even have time to protest because within seconds, he was coming, hard and fast all over Oikawa's mouth, down his throat; and Oikawa did nothing but swallow him down dutifully, free hand playing with his own erection.  

He pulled off when Iwaizumi was done, breathing in harshly, eyes and face looking completely _wrecked_. Iwaizumi couldn't help but think how subjectively _hot_ he looked with Iwaizumi's cum dribbling down his chin lightly, lips red and raw and pupils blown so wide that the whites of his eyes were barely visible anymore. 

Oikawa wiped at his mouth with his clean hand while the other... Iwaizumi noticed that his other hand was still wrapped around his own erection now only semi-hard from having found his release against his stomach. Iwaizumi frowned as Oikawa wiped his hand against his discarded pants. 

"That's not fair," he noted. 

Oikawa looked at him, confused. "What's not fair?" 

"You didn't let me help you," he stated simply. 

Oikawa raised his eyebrows at that, confused expression replaced by a coy one. "Oh?" he asked, bringing his lips back up to meet Iwaizumi's in a bruising kiss. It would have been gross with anyone else, but with Oikawa, he didn't care that his boyfriend was kissing him moments after having Iwaizumi's dick in his mouth. He pulled away much too soon for Iwaizumi's liking, however. "And what are you going to do about it?" he whispered against his lips. 

Iwaizumi wrapped his leg around Oikawa's hips, using it as leverage to flip them over so that Oikawa was pinned under him instead. "This," he replied, green eyes burning into Oikawa's brown ones. Oikawa didn't have a chance to ask what 'this' was as Iwaizumi’s mouth was on his the next moment, pulling at his lips, tongue slipping into the wide, warm expanse of Oikawa's mouth. He didn’t let his hands stay still for long, roaming the length of Oikawa’s body, hips rutting lightly against Oikawa’s cock which was getting increasingly harder with every thrust.

“Iwa-chan, that feels – _Oh_ ,” Oikawa moaned, as Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around both of their lengths, letting the raw touch do what his hands could not.

“Feels what?” Iwaizumi grinned against Oikawa’s chest, sliding his palm against them.

“Feels _good_ ,” he finished, but the moment the words came out of his mouth was the moment Iwaizumi dropped his hand and let their cocks hang hard and flushed against their stomachs. “Why’d you do that?” Oikawa complained, eyes screwed shut in frustration.

“Because I’m going to do something better,” he promised, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Oikawa opened his eyes at the sound, a lopsided grin taking over his frown. He took the foiled packet from Iwaizumi’s hands, ripping it apart with vigour. He slid it along Iwaizumi’s re-hardened length easily, thanks to the mess of saliva and cum from earlier that still enveloped it.

“Don’t be so impatient, baby. You’ve still got to wait a bit,” Iwaizumi chuckled, kissing the petulant expression off of Oikawa’s face.

“Hurry _up_ ,” Oikawa growled, much to Iwaizumi’s amusement.

“If you say so,” Iwaizumi shrugged, testing out the lack of friction between his fingers from the freshly applied lube. He didn’t ease in with one – Oikawa was more than capable of handling it – but two fingers, pushing in past his knuckles, sliding in with little to no resistance.

“Oh gods, _more_ ,” Oikawa demanded and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh. The moment he was done teasing, he was so _demanding_. Under normal circumstances, Iwaizumi would have teased him, made him beg until he was almost sobbing but right now, he didn’t have it in him to do anything other than comply. He curled his fingers and watched with pleasure at the way Oikawa writhed around him, hands clawing at his back without holding back.

The pain from Oikawa’s fingers digging into his back was nothing compared to the pure pleasure he got from watching his boyfriend squirm under him, moving his lithe body up and down, _fucking himself_ on Iwaizumi’s fingers. And when Iwaizumi added a third finger and pressed down against Oikawa’s prostate, there was no shortage of moans and gasps from the other boy’s mouth.

“Iwa-chan _please_ , I want more,” he begged.

“You want me to add another finger?” So maybe Iwaizumi had it in him to tease Oikawa a _little_.

“No,” Oikawa glared; Iwaizumi had to bite back a laugh. “Fuck me with your cock.” Oikawa was so serious, so _determined_ that Iwaizumi could do nothing but comply.

He nodded once, pulling his fingers out of Oikawa, ignoring his breathy whine, before easing his head, then his entire length into Oikawa’s stretched entrance. He was rewarded with the feeling of tight heat engulfing him as Oikawa purposely clenched his cheeks together to accentuate the feeling.

“Shit, don’t do that yet,” Iwaizumi growled, but Oikawa only returned a deadpan look.

“Then _move_.”

Iwaizumi liked to think he was _good_ at keeping Oikawa within his limits but when Iwaizumi was met with the look of pure lust in Oikawa’s eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from doing exactly what Oikawa wanted him to. If Oikawa wanted him to move then he would _move_. Iwaizumi pulled himself out, enough so that it was only the tip of his head circling Oikawa’s entrance before he plunged back in, loosening Oikawa further with his rough thrusts.

He found himself getting lost in the rhythm that he’d built, listening to Oikawa shout his name, ‘ _Hajime_ ,’ over and over again as Iwaizumi pushed into him. His pace was fast enough that he knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially having come earlier, but he didn’t hold back. Oikawa didn’t want him to and truth be told, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he’d be _able_ to hold back. He only continued thrusting, using his left hand to balance his weight above Oikawa and his right to wrap itself around Oikawa’s leaking cock, flushed pink and wet, dripping pre-cum _obscenely_.

“Hajime, I’m so close, _so close_ ,” Oikawa whispered. And that was all that it took for Iwaizumi to come inside him, pumping Oikawa through his own release, feeling the pressure of Oikawa’s ass clenching and unclenching around him, milking him completely dry.

He hadn’t felt that spent in a long time, but by the looks of it, Oikawa wasn’t too far off from that either. Iwaizumi slumped against Oikawa’s sweaty body, ignoring the mess between them for the time being.

“I can’t breathe,” Oikawa complained from beneath him a few moments later.

“Do you want me to move?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows.

“ _No_.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle in response. “Too bad, we’ve got to clean up.” He begrudgingly pushed himself off of Oikawa, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests, making his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself off with a wet cloth, then brought a fresh one for Oikawa. “Here,” he tossed the cloth to Oikawa’s stomach but Oikawa didn’t even move to pick it up.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before picking the wet cloth up and tidying Oikawa himself. “You’re so lazy,” he muttered, as Oikawa fluttered his eyes closed, sighing contently at Iwaizumi’s touch.

“I let you fuck me. This is the least you can do,” Oikawa argued.

Iwaizumi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes again. “You’re such a brat,” he laughed, tossing the dirty cloth into the laundry hamper. He slipped back in under the covers and Oikawa immediately curled up against him.

“But you love me anyway,” he smiled against Iwaizumi’s chest. “What happened to studying? If I didn’t know any better, you just wanted to skip the party so you could get in my pants instead.”

Iwaizumi swatted Oikawa’s shoulder lightly. “Shut up,” he mumbled embarrassedly. “I got stuck and we haven’t learned the material yet. I _was_ going to go straight to bed but _someone_ had other ideas,” he retorted.

“Hmm, I’m glad we skipped the party. If you’re going to be grumpy all weekend because of your midterm, then at least this’ll keep me going until you’re done,” he sighed. Iwaizumi felt his face heat up at the honesty but Oikawa wasn’t even the least bit fazed.

“Shut up,” he said again for a lack of anything better to say.

“ _Mean_ ,” Oikawa laughed, but his words contradicted his actions as he snuggled his head further into Iwaizumi’s chest, leaning into the warmth.

“Love you,” Iwaizumi whispered against his head, closing his own eyes and letting the exhaustion take over. He was vaguely familiar of Oikawa’s wide smile and whispered ‘ _love you too, Iwa-chan_ ’ against his chest but Iwaizumi was too tired to really register it.

It was only when he woke up the next morning, feeling physically sore but mentally excellent that he remembered. So maybe Oikawa was right when he called him a romantic but Iwaizumi was ok with that; if it meant that he would follow Oikawa anywhere then so be it, because he was certain that Oikawa would do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* if only we all had someone like Oikawa to distract us with sex during frustrated studying moments… hah. I can’t believe I actually finished this?? I was so embarrassed trying to edit it that I’m sure I must have looked past some mistakes
> 
> on a side-note: Iwa-chan’s frustration with school is exactly my own. the number of times profs have given us work without teaching it is insane and physical biochemistry was the bane of my existence so here we go, Iwa-chan displaying my frustrations
> 
> as a side side-note: Gattaca is one of my favourite movies ever and I like to think Oikawa would love it too
> 
> thanks for reading! ♥︎


End file.
